Open Your Eyes
by Paige Moonsword
Summary: (AU, VH) Hitomi Kanzaki follows her love to Harvard only to find out her love turn sour. But, can a relationship that began as friendship turn into turn into the love of her dreams? Sweetness, mushiness, and fluff! RR!


An idiotic smile spread over her face as she stared at the youth before her. The object of her scrutiny was not even aware that she was looking at him or even thinking of him. Her green, sea foam colored eyes sparkled as the young man with long blond hair talked to her brother. Her heart was fluttering as the sun beat on her golden brown hair giving it an angelic glow. It was a classical crush. She was a freshman, and he the graduating senior. She sighed, mentally cursing herself for falling in love as she tried to catch a glimpse of his dark blue shining eyes, eyes that always mesmerized her. No luck, his gaze was lowered and his eyebrows knotted together in a frown. It was by chance that he wanted to talk to her brother. And since her brother was the one who took her home, she was granted with the luck of staying and watching them talk. 

            Allen Schezar, very tall, very blond, and blue eyed was everything a girl looked for; kind, sweet, friendly, brilliant, and not to mention his good looks. It was enough to make everyone feel like they had known him forever. It was when Hitomi Kanzaki fell in love with him, she couldn't say. Perhaps it was the first time he had talked to her, and had spoken in his deep voice, _"Ah, your brother didn't tell me he had a pretty sister like you. HA! So, the mystery is solved! He didn't invite me to his house because he didn't want to expose you to the likes of me."_ And he had laughed and made her laugh. But that was last semester. Now, she barely even got to speak to him, and if she did, she panicked, and just like any other love struck girl, stuttered.

She sighed and shielded her eyes from the sun. This was his last day of school. Last time she would ever see him for he was heading out to Harvard this year. Harvard… that seemed almost impossible and surreal to her. She was smart, above average definitely, but not one to get into Harvard. _Why not?_ A question floated in her mind. _Why not?_ If he could do it then she could do it. Yes, he was very brilliant and didn't have to work so hard, but she never had a problem in working hard. All her life she needed a reason. A reason to excel, to get the highest grades, and now she found it. If she loved him enough, she would be able to get into Harvard. _Perhaps this is the test. Didn't Mother say you have to want something badly enough to get it? Maybe, if I can get into Harvard I'll be able to prove that I truly love him. _Determination grew in her heart and suddenly the world seemed brighter, if that was possible with the sun already fiercely beating. 

Her brother and Allen shook hands and Allen suddenly spotting Hitomi smiled. And waved and said "See you later. Stay pretty." He flashed another smile.

She smiled and waved.

And thought she would die of joy inside.

Yes, this would be a summer like no other. This would be a summer of "self-improvement" and the first step into turning into "Ms. Valedictorian."

[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]

            It was three years later and she had finally made it. She gazed at the university that stood before her. Harvard. It represented her dreams and yearnings and all her suffering and toil. She breathed in the scent of fading autumn that in no time would be winter and smiled. She was by no means pretty, but there was something attractive about her that pulled people towards her. It was as if her beautiful heart leaked onto the surface.  Her genuine sense of caring and her love for learning had always made her the favorite of her teachers. But, now she was ready for the real world. She was ready for Allen. Ready to face her destiny.

            She opened the door of the towering library. It had been a week since she had gotten here and already it felt like home. The people here were kind and their interest matched hers. She had decided from early on that she wanted to be a lawyer. Perhaps a public defender. Something for the good of the people and Harvard was an excellent university, she had argued with her parents. Her parents were skeptical of letting her go to Harvard, not because she was not fit for it, but because it was so far away from her home in Tennessee. 

            The ancient, magnificent, door creaked as it opened and she peered inside. It was dead quiet though some people whispered. There weren't many in there, perhaps five or six people. One person was asleep and the others roamed among the bookshelves or studied or whispered quietly among themselves. She hoped that Penelope was not lying. According to her, Allen had just gone to the library. She walked awkwardly and cursed herself for not practicing her walk. The sandals were most uncomfortable and she was not used to them at all. She wore a long sleeved dark green knitted top, and a khaki skirt that was above her four inches above her knee, a length that her conservative side had objected strongly to. But, she had done it. For him. For love.

            She walked along the red carpet, her walk slightly lopsided. She glanced at the list of books she needed and went through various aisles to retrieve them. It was a difficult task and she found herself cursing the sandals various times. It was then she heard a voice. A very familiar voice that made her heart skip a beat and brought butterflies to her stomach.

            She peeked through the bookshelves, a thing that made her feel like a five year old kid spying on her older brother. He was smiling and one of his arms was around a young woman's waist. A very beautiful young woman, Hitomi grudgingly admitted that had a face like a model's with long light blonde hair and dark blue eyes with long lustrous eyelashes. She was seeing her at an angle so they did not see green eyes peeking. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she giggled softly. The words were for her. The blonde woman. Not Hitomi. Suddenly, tears started to sting her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. She sealed her eyes, hugged her books to her chest, and leaned against the bookshelf. 

Opening them again, she looked down on the floor and walked out of the aisle. She was looking at the floor and deep in thought when she didn't realize the tall figure walking in front of her. 

WHAM!!!

The books fell all over and Hitomi landed on the ground. Her first reaction was to look back to see if Allen was looking. He wasn't. She turned around and looked at the stranger who was busy grabbing the books. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed and a tint of pink decorated her cheeks. The stranger before her wore black jeans and a black turtleneck that was effective in outlining his well lean, well-muscled abs and body frame. His dark black brown hair had a natural disheveled look and his skin was a nice light tan color. He met her eyes and for a moment it took her breath away. In all her life, she had never seen such expressive brown eyes. No, not brown. They were a color that she couldn't define. A cross between maroon and brown sparkled with laughter and mischievousness.   

"Sorry. I should have been looking. I wasn't paying attention." She spoke as she methodically stacked her books. Then she struggled with her sandals that were bent in an odd position.

He glanced at the woman before and chuckled as she tried to straighten her sandal, making the librarian frown at him. But an innocent smile from him made the librarian grin back toothily. "Not every day a man meets his Principessa in the library, or more of these Harvardian geeks would swarm this place." He winked at Hitomi's obvious stare of astonishment. 

 "See you later, Principessa." With a graceful movement he stood up, winked, and walked out.

"Err…wait, Mister! I didn't catch your name…" But he was gone. 

[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]

            She ambled down the hallway, wishing she could slump, but what would Allen say if he caught her slumping and half asleep? He wouldn't want a girl like that now would he? The whole morning had been bad and now almost evening, she was almost dead. She had turned all night in bed and estimated that she had gotten only a few hours of sleep. Allen had floated in her mind like a ghost, but then followed the raven-haired youth with his roguish smile. It was that night she had found out that she had accidentally picked up one of his books. Now, the task was to find him somehow, somewhere among the crowds. 

            The noise of the crowd around slightly overwhelmed her and made her feel tiny and ant-like. How would she ever find that man through these thick crowds? A gasp emitted from her mouth as she spotted a flash of blond. Her stomach churned, the apple, sandwich and orange juice whirling. She made her way through the crowd and sure enough…Allen Schezar was there talking.

            Talking to the same blonde woman.

            She balled her fists. She had come here for this man, and she would get him. She had come here to find her true love. Apologizing to the people as she bumped, she stalked there in front of him.

            Right when he leaned down and fully kissed the blonde woman.

            She froze. 

            And balled her fists, releasing it and then smiling. Her mind was whizzing with activity and she approached him closer and closer until she was just a foot away from him. The pretty blonde nudged him and he pivoted on her heel. 

            "Allen?" Nervousness ate her away. She was going to act that she had spotted him "accidentally" and was being friendly. "Is that you?" Of-course she knew it was him. She looked for a look of recognition in his eyes. His eyes had a friendly look and his arm was around the woman's waist.

            "Do I know you?" He asked with a smile. His voice was deep and very manly. It was a voice that she had always loved. When she thought of him, she thought of the times of knights and how he would have made an excellent one. She had always wistfully thought that she could have been the princess in distress and he, the gallant, courageous knight coming to save her.  

            She pushed back a strand of loose hair. "Eh…I am Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

            He looked at her for a second and then recognition crossed on his face and he laughed. "Wow! What are you doing here?" And getting a look from his "friend" he introduced her. "Hitomi, meet my girl friend Eries. Eries, this is Hitomi. I knew her brother in High School. She was his kid sister."

            Crunch. That was the sound of Hitomi's hopes being crushed upon. He only related her to her brother. Never her. Oh no, he couldn't have said, _Ah, this is Hitomi. I knew her in High School. _ No, he had to be cruel. Heartless. He could never imagine what was going through her mind at the moment.

            She extended her pale hand towards her and smiled. Hitomi took her hand and shook it firmly. Eries' smile was wholesome and full. "Pleased to meet you, Hitomi. I hope we meet again."

            "Same here." And looking towards Allen she spoke. "See you two later. I have to get studying. Loads of homework to do." It wasn't a lie. She had to study and do her homework, but a feeling kept clawing her. She had to get out of there. She had to leave. 

And not looking back at them, she walked away. Even years later she never knew what possessed her to go to the park. 

            She moved almost blindly, playing every little detail in her head. His look, his smile, his relaxed stance. She was a young girl of thirteen again who was desperately in love with an unreachable, impossible person. 

            But the sadness grew within her heart. The pressure of studies was enough, and this was her only year to make Allen fall for her and her to confess that she loved him. And it would go by very quickly because at the rate things were going; it would be Eternity till they would have a decent conversation.

            She walked down the path slowly, her shoulders slumping. Her hair was loose and was a mess. Stray waves, the color of honey blew in the wind. She stopped near a cherry tree. She sniffed and felt at that moment that she would break down in tears. Life was too confusing, too complicated, too unmanageable. 

            "Aaah, I am not going to cry. Not going to cry. This isn't the time Hitomi. You came this far. You're not a quitter." She whispered to her self as she rested her back on the cherry tree. 

            "Huh?" A voice sounded that made Hitomi jump.

            She quickly rubbed her eyes and found herself meeting curious maroon-brown eyes. "It's you!"

            "Principessa! I knew we'd meet again!" He grinned but then frowned as he saw her slightly red eyes. "You've been sniffing?" Genuine concern lit his face. He pushed back his book and dropped it on the grass. "Sit down."

She awkwardly got down on the grass and said primly. "I'll be alright. Things have been just so crazy lately." For some unexplained reason the man before her calmed her nerves. It was as if she was talking to a long lost friend. But, then again, she never had a very close friend to begin with. During her years of high school, she had busied herself into studies, sports, after school activities that she had hardly made very close friends. Yes, everyone was her friend to some extent, but there was no one she had gotten to know very well. She was alone thorough her years. All alone.  

"Well, life is like that at times, I suppose. I'm a junior here, you must be a freshman since I haven't seen a pretty girl like you before." She nodded with a small smile and he continued. "How are you doing in your classes?"

            "Ah, alright, I suppose. I just wish I wouldn't be so distracted at times." She laughed lightly. 

            "Distracted?" His hair fell covering his eyes. Hitomi had a sudden urge to straighten it. She succumbed. She reached out, making the stranger instinctively draw back, but she chuckled.

            "Afraid of me? I don't bite. I was just going to straighten your hair. My brother's hair was like yours. It used to always fall covering his eyes and Mother would complain about it." Suddenly all those memories made her smile and yet feel sad. She had truly missed her family. 

            He grinned. "What can I say? Maybe you were taking it as a specimen for great hair? Haha, I would be honored to have you as my hair dresser." She pushed back his hair. It was soft and good to the touch. 

            "There!" She giggled like a school girl.

            "So, you were saying…Distracted by what?"

            "Oh yes." She was quiet suddenly and she looked at the other trees. "It's just that…. Well, loving someone who doesn't know of your feelings really hurts." She smiled sadly. "I've been in love with Allen Schezar since my freshman year in high school. He was the reason I came here…" And so she poured out the whole story out to him. He was like a lost companion, her soul friend.

            He smiled sympathetically at her. "I guess life is tough. But, I am sure a smart girl like you can win him over."

            "I don't know… what does he find so attractive about Eries?!" She almost pulled her hair out in frustration. "Am I ugly, that ugly that he barely looks at me? Gah, it's ridiculous but true, I saved up my first kiss for him. I didn't let anyone come near me through my high school years. I wanted my first kiss from my true love."

            He gingerly patted her back. "You are smart,beautiful, and nice, Principessa. He's a fool to not realize it. As for the kiss, frankly speaking, I am amazed." He chuckled.

            She looked up at him and a smile quivered on her lips. "What does Principessa mean, anyway?"

            His chuckle settled into a smile. "It's Italian for Princess. My father used to call my mother that." There was a pause and then a long silence. 

            Silence.

            "Do you see your parents often?" She spoke softly.

            He emitted an almost bitter laugh. "Would if I could." Then cocking his head to meet her eyes, he spoke softly and sincerely. "My parents were killed when I was eight by a drunk driver. It was their anniversary and they had gone out to a restaurant." He closed his eyes and looked down on the grass. "I was just a kid, and I remember the baby sitter trying to tell me that they would be okay, but… I knew…. I knew something was terribly wrong. I decided on that very night that I would never drink or do drugs. I would never be able to live with that guilt that I could have the potential just as that driver did to hurt somebody, to tear someone's family apart. To steal parents from a little girl or boy." He met her eyes. Why he was telling her all this he had no idea. He had never talked to personally with any girl or boy. Never. "My uncle Balgus brought me up from then on. I suppose, Harvard is a way of repaying him for all of his kindness and love. He always wanted me to be the best."

            Surprising herself, she reached out instinctively and he was totally unprepared for what she did next. She embraced him.. An inaudible gasp emitted from his mouth as she squeezed him. Her neck was warm, smooth and his stray hand touched her soft, honey-like hair. It was an awkward, powerful, and a maddening hug at the same time.

            "I am sorry. So sorry I brought that up." Her voice was remorseful and so damn innocent that even if he had minded talking about that subject, he would've more than gladly forgiven her.

            "No. I'm glad I could talk to you. I've never talked to anyone about it before." His voice was strained as he pulled away from her. Their eyes locked for a second and a pretty hue of pink adorned her cheeks.

            "It's funny." She fiddled with the grass. "We've talked for over two hours and don't even know each other's names." She grinned shyly.

            "Then I suppose I should start?" His jovial nature was back. "Van Fanel. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

            She extended a hand, which one of his strong light brown hands enclosed. "Hitomi Kanzaki." He didn't let go for a second until she jerked it back. His hand was big, warm and heat poured into Hitomi's clammy one. 

            He squinted at towards the horizon for a second that made Hitomi curious. "What is it?"

            "Ah! Found it! Be right back! Just a second, what flavor ice-cream do you like?"

            "Chocolate." Hitomi grinned.

            "Me too." He swiftly got up and ran towards a direction in the north.

            Hitomi rested her back on the tree. What was happening to her? She wondered. She was a lucky girl to find such a good friend like him. They were meant to be. Meant to be. Friends forever. There was profound connection she had felt with him. Like they had known each other since forever. He was her lost companion, her soul friend. Boyishly Van had brought two ice-cream cones and temporarily as they sat there joked and talked, all worries of her heart were light years away. It was late evening, around seven, when they realized that it was time to go home.

            "Ugh, I don't want to walk all the way to my apartment." She sighed.

            "Easy, no problem. I can give you a ride." He pushed back his hair so that it didn't cover his eyes. 

            "Really? Thanks!" She beamed at him. Right now, she was dead on her feet. 

            "You, my Principessa, will be honored to ride my bicycle."

            "Bicycle?" She laughed. It was not a mocking laugh, but one that was kind.

            He grinned. "I am saving up money for later. No use getting a car now." His answer was frank and what Hitomi admired was that no blush crept on his cheeks. No, he wasn't ashamed of who he was or what he was. How different she was from him. She had tried to change herself to mould into someone that Allen would like, someone with intellect, poise, and style. "Is something wrong?" He inquired as he saw her stare.

            "Oh! Nothing. I was just thinking." She smiled, snapping out of her thoughts. "So, where is it?"

            "Just a little way off." And they walked a partway where Hitomi, did indeed see a bicycle that had a padlock. He unlocked it and gestured her to sit behind the seat. It was a flat steel part that was a perfect seat. He steadied the bike as she got on. Then gracefully, he climbed up. 

            "Where do you live?"

            "Everwood Glades."

            "Ahh…that's not too far." He cycled, and for some unexplained reason a huge smile spread over Hitomi's face.

            She leaned over and spoke. "You know, Van? I haven't ridden on the back of a bicycle since I was five and used to force my brother to take me around with him. Ah, the memories." She smiled happily. The wind blew on her face and gave life to her hair as it blew gently.

He grinned. "I must say, I do enjoy this; haha, you don't get to escort pretty ladies everyday now."

            She slapped his back playfully. "Enough of the compliments. You sure do know how to sweet talk to a lady. Do you always make every girl blush like this?"

            "Nope, just you, Principessa." Hitomi could tell there was laughter in his voice, a voice that she liked. It was different from Allen's, but a voice that she realized, she was already in love with. It was deep but slightly rough, and it had a certain degree of warmth and laughter that Allen's didn't possess. And she loved it when he spoke Italian. It rolled off wonderfully out of his sensitive, well-curved lips. 

            Before she could realize it, they were there. "Thanks for the ride, Van. I'll see you again perhaps."

            "Yeah, I'll see you around." He grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

            "Bye. I really had a lovely time." She smiled at him. Their gazes locked for a moment.

            "Yeah. Bye. See you later." He turned his bike and went off without looking back. Hitomi looked at his fading image and a startling thought came into her mind…_I wish I could feel as close to Allen like I do towards him.  _Her eyes widened. Why? Why? No, she loved Allen. She didn't want him to change, did she? Wasn't that love? You liked them for who they were? Even through their bad habits you truly loved them. But, she barely even knew Allen first hand. A lot of it was based on what she had heard from her brother and friends. Not much was experience. She frowned as she pushed her hair away. Why hadn't she thought of all these things before she had come here? And did she doubt herself, her love? No. Or so she hoped. She pushed the thought away and went towards her apartment.

            [::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]

            Van and Hitomi had seen each other often from then on. It was a small world after all. They constantly bumped into each other, often literally. It was early spring and she had had no success with truly approaching Allen. Studies kept her busy and left dark circles under her leafy green eyes. It was a spring evening when she walked through the soccer field slowly, tired from the day. She stood at the side for a moment and watched a group of young men kick the soccer ball around. Her eyes followed the soccer ball and suddenly lost its place as a group of boys attacked it. Her gaze shifted up to the sun and she shielded her eyes. Maybe it was because of the heat of the day or her being tired, because it had apparently impaired her hearing. 

She didn't hear the people yelling her to get away or it wouldn't have landed her in the awkward position as it did. Her legs got tangled and there was a thump as she landed on something. Or someone. Legs tangled, breaths shallow, Hitomi Kanzaki lay on top of—Van Fanel.

            "Ow!!" He grunted, his eyes closed. She was directly pressed to him, her face in the hollow of his neck.

            A blush stained her cheeks as she realized the group of people around them. It was bad enough for her to land directly on top of him in that compromising position but the crowds were worse. Much worse. They had gathered around them and some catcalled and cheered while others had silly grins and laughed.

            "You get her, Van!" 

            "Gee, would love to switch places, Van!" 

            "How is it that Van always land with the cutest chicks on top of him and he doesn't even try?"

            The other man hit him on the back of his head. "That's because you try too hard."

            Beet red from embarrassment, she lifted herself up from him while she grit her teeth—after they untangled their legs that had gotten mixed up when he was trying to kick the ball away from her. But the embarrassment didn't stop her from apologizing to Van."Oh God, Van, I am sorry. Here, let me help you up. I am so sorry! Are you hurt?"

            Van Fanel opened one his eyes and simply grinned as he massaged his elbow. There was a bit of grass in this black-brown hair giving him a clownish and yet boyish look. "No problem. Any time, babe." Hitomi's eyes widened for a second as she registered what he had said. 

            SMACK!

            There was laughter from the crowd and some cheers.

            She slapped his arm and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she saw his reaction of laughter and a groan. "You dirty minded pervert!" 

            "Who're you calling dirty?" He raised an eyebrow. "I am just so irresistible that girls get desperate and can't wait jump on me." He said with a shrug of helplessness and a fake sigh. "And mind you, the soccer field is not the very best place to jump on men."

            With her face slightly hot, she shoved him hard, which caused more jeers and laughter. "Now, come on…clear out. No, we are not making out or anything. Nothing to see here." He clapped his hands and cleared out the crowds while there was a groan of disappointed. 

Though, it was utterly ridiculous the way he cleared the crowds, Van Fanel made Hitomi laugh and feel light hearted. There was an almost special aura around him. An aura of feeling that life was without a care and that good times were just around the corner. One couldn't help like him. He was charismatic, pulling everyone with his innate charm and sense of humor.

So, they stayed there, while everyone left. Somehow, they saw the event as a signal that it was the end of the game. "So, Principessa, been busy, eh?" They walked towards a bench.

"Very." She sighed tiredly. "How do you manage soccer and studies and all the other things you do?" She spoke in amazement.

His smile met his eyes, "I don't know. I try to. But, you get to live once, right? Might as well enjoy—"

"Hey, Van!" A very definite feminine voice called. It had a delicate sound to it, and Hitomi turned to find an extraordinary blonde smiling jubilantly running towards the dark haired youth.

"Millerna! When did you arrive back from home?" They embraced, and something bit at Hitomi. No, it was nothing. She was surprised to see him close to someone. Yes, that was it. She was surprised. Surprised. Surprised that she cared! _Take control of your emotions, Hitomi! There is NOTHING, I repeat NOTHING wrong with Van hugging that girl…Millerna._

"Ha! I am gone for one month and you're chasing girls already." Her flashing, mesmerizing blue eyes shone with laughter and happiness. Paying no attention to Van, who was going to object, she extended her hand to Hitomi. "Hi, I am Millerna Aston." And turning to Van she spoke. "I am glad I caught you guys. Eries is throwing a party at her place. I wished both of you would come."

Van groaned. "You know how I find those boring."

Millerna laughed. "Cheer up. I am sure _she_ won't bore you." She glanced at Hitomi.

"Oh hi, sorry, I am Hitomi." She shifted uncomfortably. "And…eh…Van and I are just friends." She said nervously, playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

She waved it off. "Well, whatever you guys are. I want both of you to attend." Then, she glanced at her watch and almost squealed. "I have to leave! I was supposed to meet Eries fifteen minutes ago!" With a quick kiss on Van's cheek and a wave to them, she departed, leaving Hitomi slightly dazed.

"Are Eries and Millerna sisters?" She asked Van curiously, still staring at the fading image of the blonde.

"Yeah. I knew them since kindergarten." And the next sentence that Van spoke, she felt that she would burst with joy. Though she hated it. Hated that she felt so strongly towards him to even…care about such things. "She's been like a sister to me, but even she has her limits." He slung his backpack and looked at the nearby trees.

"Van?" she asked cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Hitomi, I—" He didn't continue, instead turned around. 

"Van…"  She reached for him, but he turned around and smiled at her.

"You realize that you have to attend that party tomorrow, right? Haha, perfect timing to catch Schezar's eye, though I don't exactly favor getting in trouble with Eries." 

She was slightly confused at the change of attitude. "Yeah…" she spoke almost half-heartedly, "I suppose."

"Hey! Cheer up! What happened to all that 'true love' junk?" She plopped down on the grass.

"I don't know." She said tiredly. "There is no such thing as that. It's just fake. It's not true."

He kneeled in front of her. She covered her face with her hands. He slowly, and gently, pried them apart. Lifting her chin, and looking deep into her eyes he spoke. "Love is real. But, there are sometimes when people don't know what they feel is love. Your love will love you the whole time and just not know it." His voice was soft, a quality that Hitomi found touching the corners of her soul.

Hesitantly she leaned over, until she was in his arms. They stayed there for a few moments, he patting her back, and she drawing warmth from his arms that wrapped tightly around her. 

"You know," she spoke hesitantly. "I used to read all these books when I was young that dealt with love. They would always describe the person they loved as easy to talk to…someone they would be able to trust, someone who could lift their spirits on darkest days, someone who would love you forever and ever, someone they would give their life for." She pulled away slowly. "But, frankly, I can't feel that way about Allen. I barely know him. But, yet, I am torn. I think I love him, but the other part of me says that I am lying to myself. I don't know what to do."  She stretched out on the grass, her vibrant hair spreading on the green of the grass. 

All this time, Van Fanel remained silent and listened. He watched her for a moment quietly and then turned his face upwards and looked at the fading sunlight. Hitomi had closed her eyes and her chest rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. He inhaled and stretched out on the grass beside her.

Looking sideways at her peaceful face he spoke, "I don't care what they say about love, but you should know that I will be there for you. Now." And thoughtfully he added. "And always."

 She turned, met his gaze, and whispered. "Thanks. I knew it already. You didn't have to tell me."  And so, they lay there, breathing in the fresh smell of spring and the freshness of a tender moment.

            [::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]

"Come on, Principessa! We're going to get late." Van yelled at Hitomi's bedroom door. She was still changing and god knew why she took forever. He was a wearing black jeans, a dark clinging, light-weight sweater, and a black jacket. He had an air around him that just emitted coolness. He dressed more like a rock star, with his dark looks and clothes. 

"Coming!" She yelled back. It was slightly muffled.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah." She said breathlessly. "I hate it!"

Raising one dark eyebrow, he yelled back. "Hate what?"

"This dress." She sounded slightly miserable. 

"Well, come outside. Let me see." He said sensibly.

"Okay…but don't laugh." She spoke timidly. With the creak of her door she stepped outside. 

Van gaped at her and cursed himself inside. 

"It's terrible, I know." She wore a black dress that barely covered her lean thighs. She shifted her legs, her face crimson as he observed her. The dress was embroidered with tiny beads that shone. It personally looked very nice on her, but she looked distinctly uncomfortable. No, it was a dress that clashed with her usual attire of jeans and comfortable skirts, unless, of-course she was going to try to meet Allen.

"No, it's fine, Hitomi." He looked her up and down. "Though you look very uncomfortable. Try another dress. I am sure you will look just fine."

She sighed miserably. "Well, there is a dress…but it makes me look like a kid or some kind of dressed up doll." Oh, he had forgotten, Hitomi wanted to seem mature enough to Allen. He sighed, why didn't she act like she always did with him?

He laughed a throaty laugh. "Well, guys like nothing better than having a doll in their arms." She stuck her tongue out to him and smiled.

"Be back." She turned back to her room and softly closed the door. Van turned around and looked outside, where the sky was a gloomy gray. The clouds…they always had a sobering affect on him. Like the rain made him feel lonely and always brought back memories of his past.

He almost didn't notice when she came out of the door. She tapped him on the back gently. He was breathless when he saw her. She wore a knee length white eyelet dress that had spaghetti straps. It was a perfect dress for early spring day or summer and with her gorgeous big fey green eyes and her hair the color of walnuts and honey, she was a vision of an angel; a pure, untouched, being.

"Like it?" She had an uncertain look on her face.

"Very much." His voice was strained. She grinned. 

"Thanks!" And then struggling with a necklace, a gift given by Van for her birthday, she asked. "Would you mind putting this on me?"

He jerked out of his trance. "Of-course." They stood before a mirror as he tenderly placed the necklace, a silver one with very tiny intricate flowers carved on the heart shaped pendant, around her neck. Silently, they gazed at the mirror for a moment. His hand involuntarily went down to her waist, but neither realized it.

"We look good enough to be a couple." She said softly looking at Van through the mirror.

"Yeah," he chuckled lightly. She reached up to her hair and was going to pull it into a ponytail when he stopped her hand.

"Don't. It looks good down." He met her eyes, and his eyes sparkled with a feeling that Hitomi could not guess at.

She smiled. "Anything for you, my love." She joked, her eyes too sparkling with warmth and mischievousness.

A muscle jerked in Van's neck. That was too damn close. For now, he could imagine that those words were meant for him. Just for him. Yes, she was born to call those words out… "My love." They were words of sweetness and innocence and yet had the power to move him beyond words. Why? Why? Why was she so special? Why did he want her to call him that? Why did it hurt him every time he gave her advice on how to catch Allen's eye? Why? Why?

He didn't know. But he knew one thing. He was on the losing side.

--

"Nice to see you two finally arrived!" Millerna beamed as she opened the door to the expensive apartment. It was richly decorated and had "elegance" written in bold all over. There were many people, some enjoying drinks, eating, and talking to friends. But they all made Hitomi feel like a country bumpkin. They were in leather jackets, short skirts; all together very hip. 

"Haha! Did you think we wouldn't!" Van was back to his jovial tone. 

She grinned toothily and went to Hitomi."And how are you doing, Hitomi. Ooh! I do like that dress!" 

She blushed slightly, "Uh, thanks. Doing great. You have a lovely place here."

Millerna flashed her a brilliant smile. "Yes. It's all Eries' doing." Somebody in the distance called her name. "Ugh, you two, entertain yourself. Get a drink, relax. I've got to go…" She waved off and ran towards the calling name.

She glanced nervously at Van, who was scanning the room calmly. He could sense her eyes on him. Heck, he could sense her every damn movement. 

…when did this happen?

"You okay?" He asked her gently, his eyes holding an infinite amount of kindness and an emotion that no words could define.

"Yeah," she said, inhaling deeply. "Always was an introvert." 

He gave her a rakish smile. "You'll be dancing with the men here in no time. They all say that one of the Aston parties can have a lasting effect on a person."

She smiled. "I hope it's all for the good."

"Me too."

---

It was late afternoon and guests had poured in. Hitomi had caught the eyes of many men, and was surrounded by a herd of them. Millerna beamed looking at her-- only to frown when she saw Van in a secluded corner. Watching. Watching the green eyed woman. His eyes were gentle and a smile had crept on his face. 

            He wasn't his usual bubbly self; he was more composed and secretive. What had the woman done to change him? 

            Men and women alike, suddenly gathered around another person. A person she was not surprised to see. Allen Schezar. She had always told her sister that there was something about him. He was too perfect. There had to be a dark side of him; he seemed to be hiding something. 

            The party was getting noisier and noisier by the second. What had started as a quiet gathering was becoming rowdy. Hitomi had been asked to dance by many men, and for the first time, she found the pleasures of dancing. Truly dancing without a care. Her face was flushed and if she turned around she would surely see his soulful smile. Van Fanel's soulful smile. But, the smile she met this time was not his. Allen Schezar stood gawking at her and eyed her appreciatively. 

            She became slightly nervous, but nonetheless drew closer to him near the table. "Hey."

            "Hey, babe." He smiled idiotically.

            "You okay?" She asked uncertainly. It sounded somehow wrong, very wrong to hear "babe" coming from his mouth. 

But he did the unexpected and spoke the unexpected. One of his arms went around her waist and he drew her close. "You are too damn gorgeous for those men."

Panic entered her heart. Is this how it felt to be held by your "love"? If uncertainty and fear were the feelings, then she would be more than gladly be in the arms of somebody else like…Van. There was no sense of security in his hold, no sense of closeness other than the physical. No, this was not what she wanted. She wanted out.

"Allen—please, you're hurting me." She pleaded softly. Was that alcohol she smelled on him?

"Hitomi," his grip tightened painfully, "I lovvee you."

She gasped. "Allen, please! Please."  What the heck was she saying? Hadn't this been what she had been looking for? Then what? What was wrong?

"You can't refuse me!" He said in shock and awe. And then in a softer and to Hitomi, deadlier voice, he spoke. "I want to show you how much I love you."

She had never thought that she would one day use these tricks on men. When her brother had taught her, she had laughed and scorned, but now she found it most essential. Testing her legs, she aimed low and hit him hard. She yelped and released her. She fled. Fled, not knowing that Van and Eries were holding Allen off from following her as he cursed.

When did the rain start? She wondered. Her steps were lonely in the gray world as the sky wept. She cursed herself for wearing white. If she didn't go home fast, her gown would become almost transparent. It was already sticking to her like second skin. She ran…and ran…not quite knowing where she went.

But she was not alone for another pair of footsteps were heard and a dear voice called out. "Hitomi! Wait! You're soaking wet. Dammit, wait!" The dark haired youth called out pleading.

But, she ran faster until silent tears poured down. "Leave, Van. Don't follow me!"

His speed quickened while her legs were tired. He caught her arm and jerked it. Roughly turning her around, and holding her still by her shoulders, he spoke stormily. "I said that I would always be there for you. Why did you doubt me! And never run from me! Never!" He released his grip and his eyes softened as he saw her head bent down in shame as silent tears poured.

The rain pounded fiercely as they stood in the little square garden that was part of apartment. She backed away from him, and put her arms around her chest. The rain pelted on both of them, as their gazes never wavered. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she shivered.

He glanced at her forlorn figure. His angel…his fallen angel. Her hair was plastered to her head, her face pale as a sheet, and her whole body shook. Her dress was becoming transparent as he noticed the flat planes of her stomach. His heavily lidded maroon eyes caught her every single movement, from her now slightly blushing cheeks, her crossed legs, and to her tense posture. 

            He peeled off his jacket and going behind her, he draped it gently on her shoulder. She pulled it closer and wrapped it around her shivering body. He cursed himself for what he was going to offer next. He wished to say that it was a selfless act, but no, he had wanted some reason to just hold her. Any reason. To feel her close to him.  

            Drops of rain coursed down her face freely and at that moment she looked so alone standing there…like a deserted angel.

With the sincere expression on his face, he extended his arms and whispered. "Come here."

Like a child, she hesitantly stepped into his arms. 

She clung to him, not knowing the surge of emotions going through his heart. No, she was absolutely clueless of what she made him to want to say…to do…

It was that same feeling.

            That mysterious feeling that she was flying away into sunny blue skies. Away…away from these worldly troubles and into a universe where no evil could ever mar her.

            An immediate feeling of warmth diffused through her body and enfolded her. His smell, the feel of his body…it was all familiar, all right, all in place. Why did he have that kind of power, the kind of power to make her feel secure and weak at the same time? 

            Why?

            His tight hold was like a cocoon of warmth. There was a feeling of almost as if time had held still. 

The rain poured harder but neither felt the chill of it.  

***

            She woke up the next morning, slightly baffled and dead tired. Her first instinct was to check the time to see if she was late for her classes. No, it was only seven, and realized with a sigh of relief that she didn't have classes today. She lay back on the soft mattress with a distinct creak. 

            She turned on the bed, very comfortable, the soft, silky material of her clothes rubbing onto the duvet. 

            The soft silky material…her eyes widened and she gasped.

            Her head shot back up to notice herself wearing a night gown that reached her knees. She stumbled to her mirror only to find a note.

            It was from him.

            Van.

            His handwriting looked rushed as always, slightly slanted though very readable.

            _Hitomi-_

_I am sorry for yesterday. You were really tired last night and you sort of fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up...so I changed you in the dark, I swear. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. You would've caught cold if you slept in those wet clothes. Hope you don't mind terribly. _

_                        -Van_

            Her eyes softened slightly. Van…she knew had a treasure worth his weight in gold. She went back to her bed and lay there. Sleep was not far away and soon she was once again in the land of dreams.

            RING! RING!!

            "Hello," her voice was groggy, yet soft, the signs of being awake from sleep.

            "Hitomi?" the voice asked cautiously.

            She ran a hand through her mess of tangles. "Yeah. Who's this?" She stifled a yawn.

            "It's Allen. Allen Schezar." She stopped in a mid yawn and could _feel_ herself going pale. And cold. Clammy. 

            She grit her teeth. "Give me one reason that I shouldn't hang up."

            He hurried. "Hitomi. I-I am really sorry about yesterday. I was not myself. I was too drunk." His voice had a vulnerable tone to it that struck her.

            Funny, how traitorous her heart was. One moment it was oozing with distaste and the next with…fondness, love?

            She wasn't sure. 

            "I promise to make it up to you. I'm sorry about yesterday—though I am not sorry about one thing. I really do want to go out with you." 

            She gasped. "Allen…"

            "Just one chance! Pleasee, Hitomi."

            "I- don't know…"

            "Just give me one chance to prove myself."

            "Just one chance?" 

            "Yes."

            "I'll call you back, then maybe we can go out to dinner and the movies?'

            "Okay." Saying that she hung up on him, not knowing the various emotions going through Allen's mind…

            She breathed in and out deeply and steadied her head that seemed to be spinning. What the hell was she thinking by saying yes? What?

            Why was she slightly happy?

            Her fist instinct. To call Van.

            Quickly punching his numbers, she was disappointed to find his answering machine. "Hey, you've reached Van. Sorry, can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message with your name and number and I'll get back to you soon."

            "Hey, Van? Uh, well, perhaps you're out." Why was she nervous? "I don't know…Allen just called up…he…asked me out and I…I said yes." She ran a hand through her hair. "Gods, I need to talk to you… I'll talk to you later. Bye."

            She slammed the phone, breathed in and got dressed. 

            Finally satisfied in a comfortable knee length khaki skirt and a white, bell sleeved shirt, she left her apartment and headed towards the library to grab a book she needed to finish the remains of her research.

   Skimming through the titles that lined the bookshelf, she tried to find the book that she was looking for.

"No, really, Eries. I told you our relationship was over." A voice, a very familiar voice rasped. She stood frozen in that spot.

Eries sounded distressed. "Look, Allen, we can work this out! I don't why you are doing this. What you feel for Hitomi is not love---she's a very beautiful girl, but perhaps all you feel is lust." Eries reasoned.

Hitomi frowned and listened closer, anxious to hear Allen's reply.

"I don't care what it is…if it is lust, then it is lust that cannot be satisfied by you." He shot back. 

Rage and anger coursed through her blood rushing to her brain. With deliberate steps she faced Allen in the aisle.

"I want her in my bed, I love her." He continued, only to pale slightly as he noticed the figure standing.

"Hitomi-" He sputtered out helplessly, but was interrupted by her.

"Allen, you never cease to surprise me. Is that a way to treat a woman?" She glanced towards Eries who had a forlorn look on her beautiful face. "Consider the date over, Allen. And Eries, please, leave this jerk that calls himself a man. I was wrong to fall for him and so are you." She spat it out to Allen and coolly walked away outside.

She wasn't quite sure why she was heading the way she was, but she knew it was the right place. She ran towards the cherry trees where she first met Van. Her heart felt as heavy as lead. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. She mourned for loving a heart breaker, a traitor. She has wasted all her years mooning over him and always striving to live up to his standards, she thought bitterly. 

Suddenly the image of a solemn looking man drifted in her mind. His dark locks were disheveled and his eyes were wells that anyone could drown in and his smile, oh, it was a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. A smile stole over her lips as she went through her dark thoughts. That was Van. Her best friend. 

She laid her head on the trunk of the cherry tree and breathed in deeply. Memories seeped in…the times of happiness, the times of how Van pulled pranks on her, tickled her so much that he made her cry through her laughter, took her out to dinners, and how they went out to watch movies. Their camaraderie was like nothing else. It was a bond, an unbreakable one that both hoped would last forever. She grinned, she thought of the first movie they watched together, it was "Kate and Leopold," a movie that Hitomi had thoroughly loved. She remembered she had complimented Hugh Jackman that night…

_"Now, Hugh Jackman, he stole the show. He was the sole reason that the movie turned out so well." And eyeing her best friend she teased him. "You could learn a few things from that movie, you know."_

_He laughed and asked jovially, "Would you date me if I acted like him?"_

_She snickered, "Perhaps," she teased, "if you would make me breakfast every morning and could look as good as Hugh in 19th century clothes."_

_He halted her, bowed and kissed her hand and producing a very strong French accent, however, he spoke. "Hitomi, je vous aime! __M'épouserez-vous? Je promets de faire à petit déjeuner chaque matin et de m'habiller comme Hugh Jackman! __"His French was perfect, Hitomi admitted admiringly, since she had taken French as her foreign language. His flowery speech translated roughly into "Hitomi, I love you! Will you marry me? I promise to make breakfast every morning and dress like Hugh Jackman!"_

_            She gazed into his twinkling eyes as a couple pointed at them and laughed softly. Her eyes were bright and going on her tippy toes, she kissed him on the nose surprising her friend.His eyes widened and were incredulous, but he regained his normal composure as he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close to him so they were inches apart._

_            His bold eyes gazed into her innocent emerald ones and he spoke softly in a husky tone that she had never heard before come from his lips. "Where I come from, m'lady, love is expressed in a more intense fashion than stealing a kiss on the nose." He grinned with satisfaction as panic and uneasiness crossed her face. His face got incredibly close and his mouth descended towards hers…inching even closer…but just at the critical point when they were a breath away and Hitomi had closed her eyes, he rapidly changed his course and his destination became her nose. _

_Shock caused her eyes to spring open and Van laughed. "We also have another phrase: an eye for eye." But an unidentifiable emotion softened his face that was not left unnoticed by Hitomi._

            Hitomi sighed deeply and was surprised to notice two things: first that it was raining, and that a single tear coursed down her cheeks. She numbly touched her cheek. She was crying? For what?

 And then the realization dawned her. 

She missed him. 

She wanted to talk to Van. She wanted to pour out her worries to him. Where was he when she needed him? 

Her eyes wildly looked around her as if to see him magically appear before her as the rain peacefully continued. 

Her eyes watered and tears leaked down on her cheek. This past week had been taking a toll on her. She knew not for how long she sat there still, tears leaking as she went months of memories.

The sound of footsteps on the wet grass could be heard as Hitomi jerked her head up. She gasped. The sky was gray and the person that stood before in dark clothing seemed to be unearthly being, an angel descended from the gray skies. His eyes were glowing, almost scorching, as he calmly ambled towards her. His demeanor was stiff and his face was expressionless…almost cold. 

            Van Fanel was two paces away from her.

            She rose, wiping her cheeks, and walked towards him, yearning in her eyes as she searched his. He only gave her a pointed look, as he remained silent as the rain fell around them. 

_Who can say_

_Where the road goes_

_Where the day flows_

_-Only Time_

"Van?" She continued to search his eyes, desperate to get a reaction from him. "Van, please, I am really sorry." She bare to gaze into his eyes that burned through her soul anymore and so looked on the ground, "I didn't know what I was doing. I found out the only part of me that Allen wanted," and with a choke she said, "he wanted my body."

And with tears welling in fey green eyes she gave him a piercing look and gabbed hold of his soaked navy blue sweater. "Van, Van, don't turn me down." She implored, "You have every right to be mad at me, but don't torture me like this. Say something, say anything!"

His blood had run cold when he heard the voice on his answering machine. He had angrily pulled it away and broke it. He cursed himself for his weakness. He cursed himself for getting involved so deeply with her. It was like slow, painful poison last night when he had fumbled with her clothes in the dark and changed her into a nightgown. And now as he stood near her, similar thoughts ran in his mind. How he wanted to sweep her into his arms, to run his hands through her wet hair, to kiss her, to make love---. No, he would stop this; stop this nonsense that was stealing his sensible mind. 

_And who can say _

_If your love grows_

_As your heart chose_

_-Only time_

            Taking a painful hold of her hand, and pushing it away, he spoke, gritting his teeth. "Leave me in peace." He wasn't sure why he had come here in the first place. He had called her apartment and found out on her answering machine that she was at the library. After reaching the library, he had found out from the librarian that she had headed towards the cherry grove. 

            He tried to ignore the expression of betrayal that was so clearly defined on her sweet looking face. With one long look into her eyes and shaking form, he turned around and walked away slowly passing one cherry tree after another.

            Hitomi sunk to the ground and formed herself into a ball as she shook with emotion. He was leaving her. He was leaving her. He was leaving her. The thought repeated in her mind over and over.

            She didn't want him to go. She wanted to be with him. She gasped! She…she had just admitted it. She wanted to be with him…forever.

            She wanted him.

            She needed him to survive.

            She sniffed and inhaled pure air. Standing up she stood firmly on the ground and gazed at the form that was her hope. 

            She ran, passing everything with a blur. Panting as she drew nearer, she threw herself upon him, halting him. Her chest crushed to his back, her hair sticking to his wet sweater, she hugged his back, her hands on the expanse of his chest. He stood still, heaving, as if he had been the one running. Both breathed heavily for a few moments, when Hitomi reluctantly let go of him.

_Who can say _

_Why your heart sighs_

As your love flies 

_-Only time_

            She walked a few more steps to directly face him. With eyes, as vibrant as the greenery around them, she spoke softly as she gazed into him. "You promised. Van, you promised that you would be always there for me. I trusted you…" She took one step closer to him and gently her soft fingers grazed his cheek. He was about to push her fingers off when she pulled it away. "I'm sorry I hurt you." She bit her lip.

            Suddenly he laughed bitterly, "Yes, yes, why don't you run to your little Schezar friend when you want comfort? You're supposed to go to your love for comfort before you turn to your friend." He saw the hurt in her eyes, but he was out of control now. He hated himself, but still continued; he wanted to pour out the injustices done to him. "And when you mooned over him, describing him, didn't you think, not even a little that I seemed to care about you? Cared more about you than Allen did or ever could?" 

            "I didn't know…" she said weakly as her stomach churned.

            Van was beside himself now. "You didn't know?! You didn't know!" He cried incredulously.

_And who can say _

_Why your heart cries_

When your love lies 

_-Only time_

"Van, I-" 

            She didn't get to complete her thoughts when he interrupted her. "You know what, Hitomi? Open your eyes! Open your eyes to the love around you! Open your eyes to me! You're too busy that you don't notice what's in front of your eyes. You go seeking for love and acceptance, when you don't realize that there are people who love you and accept you!"

            "Van…" Her eyes flickered with overwhelming emotion as the rain continued to beat harder on them. He looked into her eyes like a lone wolf, a hungry lone wolf. Swiftly, with no warning, her gathered her into his arms. Though he pressed her to his body so tightly Hitomi made no objections, and instead she pulled him closer to her as her hands traveled in circles on his back. She was distinctly aware of where their bodies touched, her head was placed near the crook of his neck, her breasts painfully pushed to his chest, and her thighs crunched into his. This touch, or it seemed like one to Hitomi, was a kind that she had never experienced before and shivered. 

            She could feel his heated breaths on her ear as he whispered, almost deliriously. "You didn't realize that I loved you."

_Who can say_

_When the roads meet_

_That love might be_

_In your heart_

            Her heart burst with emotion when she heard his soulful, sincere words. She felt tortured for not realizing that, she herself…had loved him…had always loved him.

            But he didn't stop there. His whispers continued, whispers that were husky, and stirred profound feelings within her. "I wanted to beat Allen to a bloody pulp when he made a move on you. I wanted to kiss away the pain when I found you in the rain that day. I wanted to be the love that you read about, that you dreamed about. But I couldn't." She could feel the thunder of his heart…or wait was it her heart? She couldn't tell. "I don't care if you still feel friendship towards me, or should I say nothing towards me, by the way I acted. But, I had to tell you. I am sorry, Hitomi, sorry for dragging you into this mess." He stopped and she could feel the gentle weight of his lips on her hair.

            Her voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke from his arms, staying still. "And you don't want to kiss me anymore?" 

_And who can say_

When the day sleeps 

_If the night keeps_

_All your heart_

            He almost chuckled at her sweet innocence. "Kiss you, Hitomi? Darling, you make me want to make love to you till morning." She gasped at his confession. His desire didn't seem dirty or perverse, no, rather it seemed right. 

Night keeps all your heart 

She pulled away from his arms. Van was ready for this. He knew it was coming. She would say sorry and leave him. But, still, he reluctantly let go of her, instantly missing her body close to his as she shied away from him. 

            Before she could say goodbye to him, he knew he would have to make a move. "Well, then, I guess I'll see you later, Principessa."

            His princess frowned at his words, and she pulled him close to herself by grabbing hold of a fistful of his sweater. "What I have in mind, we'll be seeing each other a lot more than you think."  

With a direct, piercing look, she went on her toes, pulled his head down and her lips inched closer until they almost met. But Van pulled away and he spoke hoarsely. "I don't want your pity! Try it on somebody else!"

Her eyes looked shocked and her voice shook with anger as she spoke. "You are one self-centered person, Van Fanel, and get the idea of pity out of your swollen head. Pity is the last thing I feel for you!"

"What _do_ you feel for me, Hitomi?" He asked bitterly.

_Who can say_

_If your love grows_

_As your heart chose_

_-Only time_

            "This." Shamelessly, she pulled his head and continued where she had left off. This time she was not interrupted as Van too surprised to act. Her lips were gentle, yet demanding, and it drove him into the heights of insanity. It was a kiss like no other. He had kissed a number of girls during the high school years, but dating had died to nothingness when he had entered college.  Her kiss was electric, it shocked him to the core, it made him weak in his knees and scattered his thoughts.  

Van was sorry she slowly pulled away. Her lips were slightly swollen, her face flushed as she panted, her chest rising and falling. "Are you convinced now?" She gasped and panted. "Convinced that I love you?" 

Van's eyes widened when he remembered her saying,_ "I wanted my first kiss from my true love." _Tenderness of the moment that was shared between them tugged at his heart.

"Yes," he replied hoarsely. She smiled, her wet hair falling, covering part of her eyes. Van tenderly pushed it back. She shivered but sighed happily. "You're cold." 

She laughed shakily. "I am always cold when it rains and I get wet."

He grinned boyishly. "That can be fixed." And with a graceful movement that surprised Hitomi and made her yelp, he cradled her in his powerful arms. Before she could say anything, his sensual lips descended on hers, and he rested his back down under a wet cherry tree, with Hitomi cradled in his arms like a child, and kissed her. His lips moved over hers gently like a weightless and his kiss filled her mind and overwhelmed her senses leaving her limp in his arms, succumbing to the passion, to the desire that tore at her young heart. His lips moved over to her nose, cheeks, and forehead and leisurely traveled down her neck and back up to capture her lips again.

They were two souls, two hungry souls that had to make up for all the loss of time, all the loss of love from their lives. 

            They paused, came up for some more oxygen, and kissed over and over again.

_And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows  
- only time_

Who knows - only time  
who knows - only time

A/N: Liked, disliked? My fist Au one-shot fic that is complete. This fic took incredibly long as I was in and out of inspiration and it would be the greatest thing if you left a review…*clicks tongue* Click, click…

Disclaimers: Please note that I don't know Escaflowne, or any of it's characters. I also most definitely not known the beautiful song sung by Enya, Only Time. Though I would highly suggest you getting that song. It's a keeper. I also do not known the lovely movie Kate and Leopold. ^_^;;


End file.
